Deux paires d'ailes
by Iz and Cuddles
Summary: Londres, une ruelle sombre, un soir de décembre. Une jeune fille au bort du suicide, un ex professeur de potions renfermé sur lui même. Deux paires d'ailes pour un même être.
1. Lou

**Hello! Me voici parmis vous pour une mini-fic, intitulée "Deux paires d'ailes".**

**Elle se composera de trois parties, toutes écrites autour de chansons.**

**Auteur : **Elsyla

**Rating : **T

**Paring : **Severus/OC

**Résumé** Londres, une ruelle sombre, un soir de décembre. Une jeune fille au bort du suicide, un ex-professeur de potions renfermé sur lui-même. Deux paires d'ailes pour un même être.

**Disclamer **: Le personnage de Severus Snape appartient à J.K. Rowling, comme le reste de l'univers d'Harry Potter. La chanson « No Fear » ainsi que ses paroles appartiennent au groupe The Rasmus.

**Spoilers : ** Tous les tomes, du I° au VI°.

**Deux paires d'ailes**

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**« No Fear » ou « Lou »**

_Girl, _

_You lived your life like a sleeping swan _

_Your time has come _

_To go deeper _

La fille était assise contre le mur, les pieds dans la flaque d'eau. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, en boucles rebelles. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean trouée, Lou regardait le mur d'en face. Comme si elle voulait le transpercer, rien qu'à la force de ses yeux.

_Girl, _

_Your final journey has just begun _

_Your destiny chose the reaper_

Dans sa poche gauche, un couteau. Lou n'avait d'un geste à faire pour enfin quitter sa vie. Un seul geste. Et quitter enfin cette vie pourrie. Cette vie qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness _

Elle prit l'arme. Passa lentement le plat de la lame sur les veines de son poignet gauche. Le froid du métal la fit frissoner. Elle marqua d'une petite entaille chaque veine.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness _

_No Fear _

Une petite pression de plus et elle partait. Sans aucun remords. Pourquoi devrait-elle en avoir?

_Girl _

_Rain falls down from the northern skies_

_Like poisoned knives _

_With no mercy _

La pluie commençait à tomber. Une pluie à moitié congelée. Ou des glaçons à moitiés fondus, c'est selon. Lou resserra contre elle sa veste en frissonnant. Cet hiver-ci serait plus rude que les autres années. Qu'elle importance? Elle ne serait pas là pour le voir.

_Girl _

_Close your eyes for the one last time _

_Sleepless nights_

_From here to eternity _

Elle ferma les yeux, appuyant plus fortement son couteau sur son poignet. Le sang commença à couler. Sans aucune douleur. Lou trancha ses veines d'un geste libérateur. La main gauche rouge de son sang, elle empoigna le couteau et taillada les veines du poignet droit.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness _

Un sourire de bien-être se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle n'éprouvait aucune peur pour ce nouvel horizon... La Mort.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness _

Enfin, la Mort. La Mort tant attendue. Celle qui libère de la Vie empoisonnée.

_No Fear _

Lou sentait la Vie s'en aller d'elle. Elle essuya ses mains ensanglantées et poisseuses sur son jean délavé et déchiré, laissant deux marques rouges.

_(Destination Darkness) _

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à son dernier sommeil, elle entendit des pas.

_(Destination Darkness) _

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Elle ne voyait que des ombres floues. Lasse elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

_Ooooh _

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness_

La personne inconnue se pencha sur elle, Lou sentait son souffle sur ses joues. Elle l'entendit prononcer quelques mots. Et la Vie revint en elle.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness _

Comme un souffle chaud se déversant dans ses veines, elle La sentit investir son corps. Lou eu envie de crier. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle avait juste besoin de mourir. Mourir.

_Ooooh _

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness _

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux. Elle vit deux yeux noirs. Un nez crochu. Fatiguée, elle laissa échapper quelques mots.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness_

« Sale voleur de mort... Je te hais »

_No Fear_

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux et s'endormit. Ses poignets tachés de sang ne laissaient apercevoir aucune blessure. L'homme à côté d'elle déplia sa longue silhouette, pris Lou dans ses bras et disparut avec elle dans un petit craquement.

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**À suivre : **

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

**« Night After Night » ou « Severus »**

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	2. Severus

**Voici la suite de cette mini-fic...**

**En plus des trois parties initialement prévues, je rajouterais (sûrement) un Épilogue appelé « Le dernier Envol » (titre provisoire).**

**Auteur : **Elsyla

**Rating : **T

**Paring : **Severus/OC

**Résumé** Londres, une ruelle sombre, un soir de décembre. Une jeune fille au bort du suicide, un ex-professeur de potions renfermé sur lui-même. Deux paires d'ailes pour un même être.

**Disclamer **: Le personnage de Severus Snape appartient à J.K. Rowling, comme le reste de l'univers d'Harry Potter. La chanson « Night After Night » ainsi que ses paroles appartiennent au groupe The Rasmus.

**Spoilers : ** Tous les tomes, du I° au VI°.

**Deux paires d'ailes**

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

**« Night After Night » ou « Severus »**

_Heaven sent you to bring the answer_

_Heaven sent you to cure this cancer_

Il l'avait tué. Par deux mots. Ce soir de décembre, il déambulait dans les rues de Londres, cherchant quelque chose. Lui-même n'aurait pu dire quoi.

_But for a moment unbeatable chance_

_For a moment the world in my hands_

Ses yeux noirs fouillaient les ombres mouvantes de la nuit. Ses pas retentissaient dans la ruelle. Ses pieds frottaient le gravier trempé, s'enfonçant dans les flaques. Il s'arrêta.

_Like an angel you came_

_Everytime when I pray_

Une fille. Allongée à même le sol. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Severus ne s'y trompa pas.

_Guardian in my dreams_

_Watching me when my sleep_

Ses deux poignets baignaient dans le rouge de son sang. Ses yeux étaient voilés. Sur sa bouche flottait un léger sourire.

_Like and angel you came_

_Everytime when I screamed_

Il s'approcha d'elle. Plissant les yeux, il la dévisagea longuement. Puis sortit sa baguette.

_Time after time I lose again _

_Night after night I wake up shaking _

_Cause my world is breaking _

_« Coagula Segnare »_

Les coupures aux poignets de la fille se refermèrent. Severus l'entendit murmurer.

« Sale voleur de mort... Je te hais »

_Fool enough to fail again _

_Night after night I wake up crying _

_Cause I feel like dying _

Severus sourit. D'un sourire amer et désabusé, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait. La fille ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_Still disconnected_

_And now protected_

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Un poids-plume. Severus se pencha sur elle et laissa échapper entre ses lèvres mi-closes.

« Je suis plutôt un voleur de vie... »

_Still I'm haunted_

_But unwanted_

Disparaissant dans un petit craquement, la fille dans ses bras, Severus se rendit à un petit appartement qu'il avait loué à Londres. Il déposa la fille sur le lit et fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminée.

_But for a moment_

_Unbreakable stars_

_For a moment you stayed in my arms_

Il veilla sur elle toute la nuit. L'observant en silence, il écoutait la lente respiration de la jeune fille.

_Like an angel you came_

_Everytime when I pray_

Telle un ange, elle dormait.

Comme un voleur, il l'observait.

_Guardian in my dreams_

_Watching me in my sleep_

Avait-il honte? Peut-être juste envie de chaleur humaine. Ou bien c'était juste que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres.

_Like and angel you came_

_Everytime when I scream_

Elle n'était ni froide ni hautaine, comme les sorcières au sang pur. Elle n'avait pas cette soif de réussite qu'avaient les sorcières sang-de-bourbe. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux moldues avec leurs manières ridicules.

_Time after time I lose again _

_Night after night I wake up shaking _

_Cause my world is breaking _

Elle était semblable à lui. Détachée de son monde.

Severus dégagea les mèches de cheveux le visage de la fille du bout des doigts. Elle battit des paupières. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux du sorcier. Elle esquissa un mince sourire.

_Fool enough to fail again _

_Night after night I wake up crying _

_Cause I feel like dying _

« Je m'appelle Lou.

- Severus »

Un petit lien se forge.

_Time after time I lose again _

_Night after night I wake up shaking _

_Cause my world is breaking _

« Merci, voleur de mort.

- Je suis un voleur de vie »

Un regard dur et triste.

_Fool enough to fail again _

_Night after night I wake up crying _

_Cause I feel like dying_

« Je suis une abandonnée de la vie.

- Je suis un serviteur de la mort »

Deux mains qui se touchent.

_Time after time I lose again _

_Night after night I wake up shaking _

_Cause my world is breaking _

« Je voulais mourir, l'autre soir.

- J'ai tué. Je voulais faire vivre »

Deux corps qui se cherchent.

_Fool enough to fail again _

_Night after night I wake up crying _

_Cause I feel like dying_

« J'aurais voulu te tuer de me faire vivre.

- J'aurais voulu tuer la mort de prendre la vie »

Deux bouches qui s'embrassent, deux esprits qui se lient.

**FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

**« Sail Away » ou « Les deux oiseaux »**

Les commentaires sont (toujours ) les bienvenus.


	3. Les deux oiseaux

**Ça fait environ 2 ans que j'ai pas updaté...**

**J'ai honte éè**

**Voici (enfin) la suite de cette mini-fic... **

**Je suis plus trop sûre de faire un épilogue. Peut-être, peut-être pas.**

**Vous verrez au moment venu, je veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs.**

**En tout cas, si j'en fait un, je changerai le titre, c'est quasiment sûr.**

**Auteur : **Iz and Cuddles

**Rating : **T

**Paring : **Severus/OC

**Résumé** Londres, une ruelle sombre, un soir de décembre. Une jeune fille au bort du suicide, un ex-professeur de potions renfermé sur lui-même. Deux paires d'ailes pour un même être.

**Disclamer **: Le personnage de Severus Snape appartient à J.K. Rowling, comme le reste de l'univers d'Harry Potter. La chanson « Sail Away » ainsi que ses paroles appartiennent au groupe The Rasmus.

**Spoilers : ** Les tomes I à VI.

**Deux paires d'ailes**

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

**« Sail Away » ou « Les deux oiseaux »**

_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for _

_We had a dream, we had a plan_

Son rêve, s'était elle. La flamme d'espoir dans sa vie de ténèbres. Il s'était battu pour elle. De toutes ses forces.

_Sparks in the air spread a lot of envie_

_Didn't have to care once upon a time _

Elle l'avait fait survivre, vivre enfin. Sans avoir besoin de savoir tout du monde d'où il venait elle le connaissait et le comprenait.

_Remember when I swore_

_That love was never ending _

Ils s'aimaient dans un monde déchiré.

Il s'était juré que rien ne les séparerait.

Elle luttait pour que cet amour ne se termine jamais.

_That you and I would never die _

_Remember when I swore_

Ils combattaient, ensemble. Ils avaient le courage et la passion pour y arriver. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_We had it all _

_We had it all _

Il alla venger celui qu'il avait tué, tous ceux qui étaient morts pour leur cause. Elle était là quand il rentra, et elle soigna ses blessures.

_Sail away, it's time to leave _

_Rainy days, are yours to keep_

Il ne dit que quelques mots : « C'est fini », et elle sourit, lui murmura qu'ils devaient donc partir. S'enfuir au loin, tous les deux.

_Fade away, the night is calling my name _

_You will stay, i'll sail away _

Il l'emmena voir l'endroit où le soleil se lève.

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles _

_We had a place to call a home _

Elle lui montra le bout du monde.

_We dream that we lived_

_We spend it undefine_

Il vivait chaque jour auprès d'elle comme un cadeau, lui qui n'avait connu que le mépris, la peur et la haine.

_Everyday was like a gift _

_Once upon a time_

La souffrance des années qu'il avait passé seul ne comptait plus vraiment.

_Remember when I swore_

_That love was never ending_

Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement, car il la comprenait. 

_That you and I would never die _

_Remember when you swore_

Leur attachement l'un à l'autre était unique et précieux. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes.

_We had it all _

_We've made it far_

De loin, revint la menace. Ce monde qu'il avait quitté pour elle était à nouveau en danger.

_Sail away, it's time to leave _

_Rainy days are yours to keep_

Il ne voulait pas la laisser, il voulait juste rester auprès d'elle. Pourtant, il se sentait coupable de ne pas aller aider ses semblables.

_Fade away, try not calling my name _

_You will stay, I'll sail away _

Elle devinait ces sentiments, au travers du visage impassible de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait reconnu l'envie qu'il avait d'y retourner.

_No reason to lie_

_No need to pretend_

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il ne partait pas, c'était elle.

_How greatfull to die_

_To live once again_

Elle laissa quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, s'excusant de l'avoir empêché de s'envoler.

_Im fearless to fly _

_And reach for the end_

Elle était partie, le laissant seul. Il retourna parmi les siens.

_And reach for the end_

_Ohohohoh…_

Il avait retrouvé ses ailes, mais perdu celle qui les avait soignées.

_Sail away_

Elle resta loin de lui, dans un autre pays, anonyme et inconnue.

_Sail away, it's time to leave _

_Rainy days are yours to keep_

Dans leurs rêves, ils se retrouvaient parfois. Il apparaissait tout habillé de blanc, avec deux longues ailes noires. Elle était vêtue de noir, avec deux ailes blanches.

Le rouge de ses lèvres était la seule note de couleur.

_Fade away, the night is calling my name _

_You will stay, I'll sail away_

Au matin, la nuit engloutissait ces visions furtives. Ils se réveillaient à regrets. Elle avait sur sa bouche le souvenir de ses baisers. Lui se rappelait la douceur de sa peau blanche.

_Sail away_

_The night is calling my name_

_Sail away_

Ils s'étaient envolés, chacun de leur côté.

Et secrètement, craignaient de ne jamais se retrouver.

**FIN DE LA TROISIÈME PARTIE**

**ÉPILOGUE ?**

Les commentaires sont (encore et toujours) les bienvenus.


	4. Le dernier envol

**Et voici la fin de cette mini-fic. L'Épilogue, donc, qui scelle cette histoire.**

**Auteur : **Iz and Cuddles

**Rating : **T

**Paring : **Severus/OC

**Résumé** **: **Londres, une ruelle sombre, un soir de décembre. Une jeune fille au bort du suicide, un ex-professeur de potions renfermé sur lui-même. Deux paires d'ailes pour un même être.

**Disclamer **: Le personnage de Severus Snape appartient à J.K. Rowling, comme le reste de l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Spoilers : ** Du tome I° au VI°.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Deux paires d'ailes**

**ÉPILOGUE - « Le dernier Envol »**

Ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre.

L'un avait retrouvé son univers de magie. L'autre s'était perdue au gré de ses voyages.

Il avait perdu le sourire. Elle avait retrouvé les ruelles sombres des grandes villes.

Il n'avait que des connaissances, aucun ami. Elle restait seule, nomade et vagabonde.

Il quitta Londres. La menace était passée depuis longtemps. Un peu au hasard, il partit vers la Russie, vaste pays couvert de neige.

Elle ne restait jamais deux jours au même endroit. Le hasard la fit pourtant s'éterniser à Moscou, vieille cité couverte de neige.

Ils se retrouvèrent au détour d'une ruelle. Il faisait nuit, la neige tombait, drue et épaisse. Cela faisait plus de huit ans.

Huit ans sans le voir. Elle sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge. Tombant à genoux dans la neige, elle pleura. C'était la première fois en huit ans.

Huit ans passés sans elle. Il la fit se relever, la serra contre lui. Sous la neige de Moscou, il essuya ses larmes. Une lueur de vie éclaira ses yeux, pour la première fois en huit ans.

Ensemble à nouveau, les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent. Leurs ailes retrouvées, leurs cœurs réparés. C'était leur dernier envol.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**FIN**

**Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir suivi cette fiction.**


End file.
